


The Lemur Sanctuary

by FerrousKyra



Series: Princess Pet Name AU [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Azula gets invited to the lemur sanctuary Ty Lee volunteers for.
Relationships: Aang & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Princess Pet Name AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Ty Lee walks into the large area enclosed in picken wire. She quickly finds Aang among the many thin trees in the east section of the enclosure, playing with the lemurs. Officially, of course, he's providing them enrichment.

By the time she reaches him, Poki; a small, fluffy lemur; has already taken up his perch on her shoulder. She would take all the lemurs home with her if she could, but if Ty Lee had the means to care for even just one, she'd choose Poki.

After some brief conversation, Ty Lee starts feeding the lemurs while Aang sweeps.

Everything goes as expected. Pik & Pak are shy; Poki tries to steal it all without venturing lower than her shoulders; Momo keeps to Aang because he's only a guest (& Aang spoils him).

Eventually the humans start conversing with one another. Idle chat, really. But Azula comes up at some point (besides the generic greeting of how's Suki/Azula/Zuko/Mai?) & Aang does something... unexpected.

"She's welcome to come visit the sanctuary if she wants." He says it conversationally, as if it's completely normal.

"Oh? Well, uhm, thank you. You know a lot of people don't recognize how far she's come."

"Well, last time I was visiting Zuko, I noticed how she is with that fire ferret of hers. I never thought she would be an animal person, but if it helps; then, yeah; she's welcome here anytime.

"Wow. I... She might not ever admit it, but this will mean a lot to Azula. Just knowing you trust her. Thank you, Aang."

"Well, we could always use extra hands. Especially around feeding time!"

.oOo.

When Ty Lee walks through the door of Zuko & Azula's apartment, she finds her girlfriend draping herself across the span of their couch with a fire ferret curled up on her chest.

"I see that I'm not getting a proper greeting." Ty Lee teases.

"Of course not. I have very important matters to attend to."

"Like being Lulu's bed?"

"Like being Lulu's bed." she parrots in affirmation.

Ty Lee just smiles & shakes her head. She then plops down on the couch. Rather than lifting Azula's legs & slotting herself in between, she decides to be a nuisance & sits on top of the woman. It's less comfortable for them both, but far more fun.

"Y'know, speaking of animals," Ty Lee starts "I visited the lemur sanctuary today."

"I know. Even if I didn't know your schedule I could tell by the smell." she jests.

"Well," she chooses to ignore the remark "Aang & I talked, & he invited you to come visit sometime."

"Great; then I can smell like feces from across a room."

"Azula, you know fire ferrets smell, right? Like really bad."

She just narrows her eyes.

"& stop deflecting. I think you'd actually like it!"

"Like all those other places you thought I'd like?"

"Oh, drop it Azula; I know you actually like most of the places I bring you."

"... You're too smart. You know that?"

"Yes. Now stop being stubborn & agree to go see the lemurs."

Azula sighs out a "Fine." while staring at the ceiling.

The resulting squeal wakes Lulu up.


	2. Chapter 2

At first the lemurs pay no mind to Azula. She's so stiff that she might as well be a statue. But a few minutes in, Poki makes his way across Ty Lee's shoulders & onto hers., which she wasn't expecting. She flailed a little in surprise.

For the rest of the day, Poki kept a respectable distance. The other lemurs gave her a wide berth.

Only a minute after deciding she doesn't like lemurs as a whole, Azula spots two hiding in a corner.

"What are those?"

"Pik & Pak." Ty Lee responds. "They were in pretty rough condition when they came in. Still skittish."

"Which one's which?"

"Pik has a hole in his ear; Pak's tail is nearly a stub."

Azula soon finds herself seated on the ground near to the pair's hideout.

After a long while, they acclimate to her presence. At least enough for Pik to scurry across her lap to take a treat from Ty Lee.

Another long while later, Ty Lee manages to convince her into holding out a treat for any lemur brazen enough to approach her.

Pak, who has a reputation for being the biggest scaredy-cat, walks up to Azula on all fours with only a slight hint of timidity. Once there, she gingerly takes the moon peach from Azula's loose grasp. Once finished eating, she then, to everyone's surprise, decides to curl up in Azula's lap.

Eventually, Pik takes up a spot nestled into Azula's calf. Pak sleeps peacefully for the remainder of visiting hours.

.oOo.

"Told you you'd like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK if Pik & Pak's genders were ever stated, but if it's wrong just pretend everyone forgets which is which all the time.


End file.
